Here We Go Again!
by RegalHeda
Summary: After an incident with Chloe following the graduation, Beca did what Beca usually does, she ran. She ran and never looked back. Now, it has been 3 years, and Beca is forced to return for a wedding she is absolutely not allowed to miss. How will she react seeing Chloe again after all of these years? Set after Pitch Perfect 2 college graduation. Pitch Perfect 3 never happened.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First time writing everyone! So we'll see how this goes. I am also posting this on AO3. Please comment and let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for the story, any tips for my writing, or anything else, let me know. I'll love to hear your ideas or anything you may want to see happen!**_

 _ **Thank you to Bechloe-Beatchell for the image!**_

* * *

"Be-Caw!"

Beca rolled her eyes at the call. She told Jesse multiple times to stop calling her that, but of course he doesn't listen. Sighing, she leaves her office and walks downstairs to greet him.

"I told you to stop calling me that. It's annoying."

"You liked it when we were dating." Jesse walks in with bags of take out and sets it on the counter.

"I ignored it, but I didn't like it." Beca starts rooting through the bags to get her food. "Thanks for bringing this over, by the way. This album is kicking my ass and I seriously needed food."

Beca has achieved what she has always dreamed. She is officially a music producer. After all of those years of dreaming, she has finally got the job. She has worked with so many top artists including Demi Lovato, Ed Sheeran, and so much more. Right now, she is working on an album for Fifth Harmony. It has taken so much for her to get here, so many sacrifices. But she doesn't want to think about that. She tries to avoid the thought of what she exactly had to sacrifice to get where she is at now.

"Yeah, no problem. I know how you get when you're in the zone, and I remember how little you'll eat. Hence why your best friend has to constantly check in on you." Jesse takes a seat and starts digging into his food. Jesse and her had broken up right before graduation. They had come to the agreement that although they loved each other, they didn't really feel as if they were in love. Since their relationship has ended, their friendship has grown. When Beca left to LA, Jessie followed and went into the movie business. Now, 3 years later, here they were, still great friends and still close despite their past.

"So, have you been able to get time off? I know with the album, it'll be hard, but you can't miss it. I mean, you're my best man." Jesse grinned as Beca rolled her eyes. Jesse was getting married, and he didn't give her the chance to decline of being the best man.

Who was he marrying? No other than Aubrey Posen. When they first started dating, Beca constantly gave her shit about dating a treble, and how she was allowing a treble to penetrate her. Beca smirked at the thought. Till today, does she love to push Aubrey's buttons and irritate her. Don't get her wrong, she has a great relationship with her now. Aubrey has actually become one of her closest friends, but nothing can beat the feeling of pissing her off.

"Yeah, yeah. I got three weeks off. I just have to make sure I complete this album before we leave. I'm almost finished anyways." Beca finished up her food and wiped her hands. Sighing, she leaned back and looked up to the ceiling. "I can't believe I have to go back. I haven't been back in 3 years Jess. What am I gonna do when I see her? Fuck, what am I gonna say?"

Jesse remained quiet as he observed Beca. This was the first time she was actually bringing up the topic. Usually whenever he or Aubrey brought up, she did what Beca always does best. She shut down. But now, she just seemed tired. As if she was tired of fighting it. With the wedding coming up next week, it seemed understandable. It's inevitable that Beca is going to see Chloe again. They're both not only attending the wedding, but they'll both be in it. Beca will be Jesse's best "man" and Chloe is Aubrey's maid of honor.

"Look Beca, yeah, it's been a long time. But no matter what happens, you're gonna see her again. The only thing you can control is how you're gonna act when you finally do. Aubrey and I have been telling you for forever of how much you fucked up when you last saw her. We know that, and you know that. Just don't fuck this up."

Beca knew she fucked up. She always does fuck up everything good in her life. But when she fucked up with Chloe, she fucked up the best thing that happened to her. Chloe was her best friend. She was the one person who could always get Beca, know Beca and know exactly what was going on with her. Chloe was...she was her person.

"Fuck." Beca tried to discreetly wipe a tear. "She'll never forgive me. How could she?" Beca practically whispered.

"Of course she will! She's fucking Chloe Beale." Jesse scooted his chair forward so he can wrap his arm around Beca. "Just take it one day at a time. Focus on finishing this album, then we'll worry about the reunion."

Embarrassed she let her guard down and cried, Beca quickly wiped her eyes and got up. "Yeah, of course. Fuck, I'm gonna go upstairs and finish this shit." Turning quickly, she ran upstairs, and soon Jesse heard a door slam shut.

Sighing, he cleaned up the trash and threw it away before heading to the door. He really hoped that everything worked out. Since leaving Georgia, he's noticed how much Beca has changed. Beca wasn't always a happy person or anything, but since leaving, she just hasn't been the same. The person upstairs definitely isn't the same Beca from college, and that saddened him more than ever.

* * *

"Chloe!" Aubrey screeched. She had flown out back to Georgia, earlier than Jesse, so she can finalize all the details and make sure everything was going to plan. She's Aubrey Posen for fucks sake, nothing can't be out of place.

Currently, she was confirming all of the caterers and suppliers, making sure everyone was still set. Unfortunately, not everything was set.

"What? What's going on?" Chloe comes running in from the kitchen to see Aubrey sitting on the couch, bending over, holding her mouth. Oh fuck. "Brey, calm down. Take deep breaths. In and out." Sitting in front of her, Chloe demonstrated taking a big breath and exhaling it. Continuing to direct Aubrey to breathe, Chloe thanked the heavens that she prevented an attack for Aubrey. Even after all these years, when Aubrey got to anxious or upset, and she didn't catch it in time, she'll projectile vomit.

"There you go. Nice and slow breaths." Chloe moved to sit next to her friend and rub her back. "Now that you're calmer, let me know what's going on."

"The caterers for the cake canceled! Something about having a water pipe burst. Fuck, Chloe, what are we going to do? The wedding is next week. We don't have time to look around and find and taste another cake. We -"

Seeing Aubrey on the brink of another panic attack, which is technically a vomit attack, Chloe quickly interrupted her friend.

"Whoa, slow down. Hey, let me take care of it okay? I'll go around and find a cake with the same flavors as the last one."

Breathing slower, and calming down, Aubrey nodded. She was thankful for Chloe. She doesn't know how she would have gotten through planning the wedding without her. She'd definitely have a lot more vomit attacks, that's for sure.

"Thanks Chlo. I don't know what I'd do without you." Now that the problem was taken care of, Aubrey breathed a lot easier. Her wedding was in 10 days. Fucking 10 days, and then she'll be married. To Jesse of all people. She remembered when they were still in college and she threatened the girls, specifically Beca, about letting a Treble penetrate them. Now look at where she is at now.

She let a light smile out at the thought. Thinking of Beca though, she worried about what'll happen between her two friends. They weren't exactly on good terms right now. In fact, they didn't even speak anymore.

"Chlo, I know you don't like talking about it, but with the wedding so close, we need to." Chloe knew what Aubrey was about to bring up, and she couldn't lie and say she wasn't interested in talking about it. But she knew the day was drawing near and she needed to figure out what she wanted to do.

"I know Brey. I know." Chloe said softly as she looked down.

"Look, I'm not saying it won't be hard. It will. But you are the strongest person I know." Aubrey lifted Chloe's chin so that she can look her in the eyes.

"Tell me what you are feeling, and tell me what you want to do about it."

Sighing, Chloe nodded and thought about how she felt. Beca was her best friend, besides Aubrey in college. She would do anything for her. She did everything..only for it to end in hurt. Pure agony. But it was Beca, and a part of her knows exactly why Beca did what she did. She knows Beca. And because of that, that small part of her can't blame her. The other part of her...was still hurt. And scared. To see her again, it'll bring up all of those emotions. She is scared.

Sensing what Chloe was feeling, Aubrey spoke up again.

"How about this. Tell me what you feel about Beca."

Smiling softly, Chloe told her. "Beca is.."


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Beca repeated this over and over in her head. The plane just landed in Georgia, and now they were just waiting to get to the gate so they can de-board. In approximately 15 minutes, she will be seeing Chloe again for the first time in 3 years. Chloe and Aubrey are supposed to meet her and Jessie at the baggage claim to pick them up.

"Beca, breathe. You're gonna past out before we even reach the gate." Jesse tried to calm his friend down. He knew today could go in one of two ways: either they talk things out and things work out between the two girls, or Beca fucks things up again, and everything becomes even more awkward. He is secretly praying things works out because he's not sure even he'll be able to hold Audrey back from killing her if Beca fucks up again. And a pissed off Audrey is a scary Audrey. Of course, he'll never admit that out loud.

"Shut up. I'm fine." Beca responded tersely.

The plane had finally arrived at the gate, and the first class passengers were starting to de-board. Being in the business class section, they will de-board very soon. Which means getting to the baggage claim soon. Which means seeing Chloe again soon. _Fucking fuck._

Sighing, Jesse stood up and grabbed both their carry ons. Knowing Beca, she was not in the mindset to think about grabbing her bag. In fact, as they are walking off the plane, she would resemble a wide eyed statue if she wasn't moving. If this situation was anything other than what it is, he would laugh with how hilarious she looks.

The walk to the baggage is of course silent. Once they reach the escalator that will lead them to the baggage claim, Jesse quickly pulls Beca aside.

"Look Beca, this is going to suck. I know that. But we both know you're the one who fucked things up, so you need to be the one to patch things through."

Beca nodded shakily as she ran a hand through her hair. Jesse had to admit, this was probably the most out of place he has ever seen her.

"Tell me one thing, do you want to patch things up with her? Do you regret what you've done?"

Jesse held his breath as he watched Beca contemplate her answer. He fucking hope her answer was yes.

"Ye-yeah." Clearing her throuat, Beca attempted to speak again. "Yeah I do. Fuck, I miss her Jess. I miss how we used to be. But how can I do that when I know I was the one who fucked things up in the first place?"

Beca thought back to that fateful day. The day she lost the best thing that has ever happened to her. The day she lost her best friend. The day she lost Chloe Beale.

* * *

 _It was the day after graduation. Fuck they did it! They finally graduated college. Beca had mixed feelings. She was happy because now that she was graduated, she can move on to better things. Residual Heat had offered her a permanent job as a Jr. Music Producer at their Los Angeles location. After the single that she had created with Emily, the company couldn't wait to have her work on more and better songs. She couldn't wait to tell Chloe!_

 _But she was also feeling down because now that they were all graduated, this was it. She was no longer a Bella. No more competitions. No more seeing everyone everyday. No more seeing Chloe everyday. Everyone was moving on to their better things. While she was moving to LA, Chloe was staying in Georgia to become an elementary teacher. Amy and Bumper were moving in together, and honestly Beca had no idea what they were gonna do. Part of her didn't even want to know, knowing those two. Aubrey was not only working on her camp, but she got accepted into Law school and was returning to Barden to do so. Everyone was going off to do their own thing. She was going to miss this group of nerds._

 _"Becs!" She heard a very familiar voice call from behind her. Smiling, Beca turned around and braced herself for impact. Knowing Chloe, and living with Chloe for the past three years, Beca knew a tackle hug was coming. Sure enough, she huffed as a body jumped into her arms and wrapped their legs around her waist. She was used to Chloe and her tactile ways by now. Funny enough, Chloe is still the only one that Beca allows to do this with her. Fuck that if anyone else jumped into her arms like this._

 _Adjusting her grip and holding Chloe by her thighs, Beca smiled. "Hi Chlo." Chloe just wrapped her arms tighter around Beca's neck and looked down._

 _"Becs! Can you believe we're graduated! I graduated Becs! After seven years, I'm finally done!"_

 _Beca smiled widely at the redhead's enthusiasm. She couldn't have been more proud of her. She hates that they're going to be separated by thousand of miles._

 _"I am so proud of you Chlo!" Slowing letting Chloe back down to her feet, Beca grabbed Chloe's hand. "Hey, let's go to your room."_

 _Nodding happily, Chloe interlaced their fingers and dragged Beca back into the Bella house and up to her room. Everyone was packing up, so there were boxes everywhere. Emily was set to move into Chloe's room once she left. Chloe being the eldest of the Bella's received the single room. Now that Emily will be the senior Bella, she will get it._

 _Reaching the room, Chloe sat down on the bed as Beca closed the door. It was weird being in there with all the walls bare and boxes everywhere. It solidified the empty feeling that Beca felt, knowing that everyone was leaving._

 _"Beca, while we are here, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Chloe chirped as she once again grabbed Beca's hand and interlaced their fingers. It was nothing new to them to hold hands. It was something Chloe had started early on in their friendship, and Beca was hardly phased by it now. Sensing that Chloe was nervous to bring up whatever she needed to talk about, Beca rubbed her thumb along the back of Chloe's hand to soothe her._

 _"I got something to tell you too. But go ahead. Take your time."_

 _Chloe bit her lip. What she was about to say could either change her life for the better or worse. She seriously hoped for the better._

 _"Becs, you have been apart of my life for the past four years now. I am so comfortable with you and I know I can tell you anything. You have been there for me for all of my ups and downs. You have become my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without you. You've become my person Becs."_

 _Smiling softly, Beca gripped Chloe's hand. "You're my best friend too Chlo."_

 _"Becs," Chloe bit her lip again and looked down. Fuck, this was it. "Something changed within me along the way. I changed."_

 _Furrowing her brow, Beca cocked her head confusedly. "What do you mean Chlo?"_

 _This was it. She's just gonna show her. She can't say it out loud. Taking a deep breath, Chloe took the leap and claimed Beca's lips with hers. Fuck, it felt just as good as she imagined it'd be. Beca's lips were soft and sweet. They melded with hers perfectly. For a blissful moment, their lips moved together in sync and Chloe felt as if her life was complete. Beca was kissing her back. This must mean she felt the same way. Lifting her hand, she threaded her fingers through Beca's hair, pulling her closer, and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss._

 _Beca feeling Chloe pull her closer snapped her out of the daze she was in. She quickly broke the kiss and backed away with wide eyes._

 _"Chlo...I..What.." Beca sputtered. What just happened? "Becs. Please." Chloe grabbed her hands again and held them tight against her chest. "Beca, I love you. I fell in love with you. Like I said, you're my person. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about before I go to bed. You're my best friend, but you became more than that to me. I want more with you." Shakily, Chloe tried to wipe the tears that were slowly trickling down her cheeks. Beca was still sitting there frozen with wide eyes. "I want everything with you Beca. I want to grow old with you, maybe start a family with you one day. Fuck, I want to be with you Beca. I love you." Beca couldn't say anything. She didn't even know what to say. Fuck, she's leaving tomorrow for LA! She can't start a relationship. She's horrible at relationships. They never work out for her. Besides, with her new job, she won't have time. She can't do this. She's got to get out of here. "I..I.." Chloe's lip trembled as she waited for Beca's response. From her reaction though, it doesn't seem to be the reaction she was hoping for. "Chloe. I can't." Chloe dropped her hands and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't even bother trying to wipe the waterfall of tears cascading down her cheeks. "I'm leaving." At that, Chloe snapped her head up. Beca quickly jumped off the bed and fidgeted as she edged towards the door. "I'm flying out to LA tomorrow. I got offered a Jr Music Producer position. I can't stay. I..I won't give this opportunity up. Not for anything." "Becs..please. It's me. We could make it work. Even if you left." Chloe rambled trying to convince Beca why they could work. She kept giving ways they could do things. Beca, still edging her way to the door, tuned out of Chloe's rambling until she felt the door handle jam her back. "Chlo..Chloe...CHLOE! STOP!" Beca, nervously ran her hand through her hair as she slowly opened the door. "Chloe, I don't love you!" Beca snapped out. It was harsh, but she needed to get out of there. "I..I gotta go. I..I'm sorry. But I don't feel like that towards you. I can't be with you. I'm sorry. I gotta go." With one last look at the broken redhead, she sprinted out and never looked back._

* * *

The last thing she saw that day was Chloe Beale absolutely broken. She broke her best friend that day. She knew that, and she knew how much of a fucking asshole she was. She was scared and she did what she did best. She ran and hid herself. She regretted that day. She regretted what she did. It still breaks her heart to think of Chloe's face when she snapped at her. And deep down, part of her knows that she might have lied, just a little.

"It won't be easy, but I know you can do it. You regret what you've done which means I know you won't stop at anything to fix it." Jesse sighed and looked down the escalator at where the two girls should be waiting for them.

"You treated Chloe like fucking shit that day Beca. You know that. And fuck, I still hear about how bad it was when Aubrey found her. But this is your moment now Beca. It's time to fucking man up and do what you need to do. You ready?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this, but let's go." Beca sighed and ran her hand through her hair again. Taking a deep breath, they headed down the escalator. Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear it in her ears. Digging her nails into her palms, she stepped off of the escalator and looked up...only to connect with the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen.

Frozen in place, she didn't pay attention to Jesse walking up to Aubrey and spinning her around. She didn't pay attention to how he kissed her and gave her the biggest smile she has ever seen him have. She didn't notice how once they were done greeting each other, the couple nervously turned to the other two people next to them and nervously watched them. She only noticed the person those beautiful eyes belonged to. She also noticed how those blue eyes, who were once filled with such love and happiness, were now dull and empty. She did that. She broke Chloe Beale.

"You ready for this Chlo?" Aubrey softly asked. They were waiting at the bottom of the escalator that Beca and Jesse should be coming down from. The board had stated that their plane has landed, so they should arrive any minute.

"No. I don't even know what to say to her when I see her Brey, let alone how to act. I mean, what do you do when you see the person who fucking shattered your heart then disappeared? Is there anything I can do?" Chloe shakily breathed out.

Aubrey wiped the few tears that leaked out of the redhead's eyes. "Chlo..it's definitely won't be easy seeing her again. I know that. Fuck, the first time I saw her after what happened, I wanted to murder the midget!" Aubrey growled. She remember the day she found Chloe. She's never seen her friend so broken. Even though she's friends with Beca now, she doesn't think she'll ever forgive her for what happened to Chloe.

* * *

 _It was the day after graduation, and Aubrey had plans to meet up with Chloe for lunch. She wanted to take her out and celebrate her finally graduating! She is so proud of her. After seven years, Chloe was finally able to let go of the Bellas and pass her class to graduate. As much as she didn't want to, she had to thank the midget for that. Beca was the one to get through to Chloe and help her give the Bellas up, help her move on. Beca was good for Chloe, and she was actually slowly growing on Aubrey. Not that she'll ever say that out loud._

 _"Chlo!" Aubrey yelled when she entered the Bella house. She missed living here, but she had a lot of good memories to hold onto for the rest of her life. Smiling, Aubrey walked up to Chloe's room. "Hey Chlo, you ready to-"_

 _Aubrey stopped short in Chloe's doorway to one of the most heartbreaking sights she has ever seen. Chloe was on the floor in the fetal's position completely hysterical. She was sobbing so hard, Aubrey wasn't even sure if she was able to breathe._

 _"Oh my god! Chloe!" Aubrey rushes over to Chloe and pulls her into her lap. "Shhh, baby girl. I got you. I got you." Aubrey held her friend close and rocked her, trying to get her calm down. She was going to fucking kill whoever caused this to her friend. Chloe Beale is the nicest person in the world. The definition of sunshine and happiness. Something had to be seriously wrong to move her into this._

 _"Chlo..breathe. Breathe, honey. You need to breathe or you're gonna pass out." Continuing to rock her, Aubrey softly sang a song until she heard Chloe calming down. She was no longer sobbing, but tears were still flowing down her cheeks. She figured with how bad Chloe was, this was probably the best she'll get at the moment._

 _"Talk to me. What happened?" Aubrey continued to slowly rock Chloe as she rubbed her back. Shakily, Chloe told her of that day's events and of her interaction with Beca. Aubrey knew that Chloe was in love with Beca. Most of the Bellas knew actually, but they were never sure if anything was going to happen between them. Aubrey was actually shocked that Chloe took the chance to tell her._

 _Once Chloe was finished with her story, and about Beca's reaction, Aubrey looked down right murderous._

 _"I'm going to fucking kill that midget." She growled so deeply. If Chloe wasn't so heartbroken, she would actually admit how scary Aubrey looked and sounded just then._

 _After that fateful day, Chloe spiraled into a depression. She wouldn't get out of bed for anything. She had lost so much weight, it got to be dangerous. Aubrey stayed with her throughout the entire time, even times when Chloe would fight her on things. After six months of unhealthy habits and refusing to take care of herself, Aubrey had enough. She had dragged Chloe to the doctors, got her a prescription for anti-depressants and forced her to live again._

* * *

Those six months were some of the hardest months of Aubrey's life. Her friend was practically a skeleton, and lifeless. Thankfully she wasn't suicidal but she hates to think what would have happened if Aubrey wasn't there to take care of her. Yeah, Aubrey will never forgive Beca for what she had caused. Since then, Chloe hasn't been the same. Chloe is definitely a lot better now. She has her job, she's living on her own, she's living her life. But she isn't the same Chloe Beale from college. She isn't as happy as she used to be, nor as energetic. She was changed, for the worse.

Hearing a gasp, Aubrey looked up to see her fiance and the midget descending the escalator. Beca looked so pale, it looked like she was about to be sick. Good for her. She loved Beca, but with Chloe next to her, and the memories of what happened, she thought Beca was a piece of shit.

Chloe didn't know what to say. There she was. She looked the same, but not. She was beautiful. She always was. But right now, she looked pale and scared.

"Chloe.." Beca breathed out shakily.

"Beca." Chloe's response was sharp and very un-Chloe like.

* * *

 _Fucking shit._

Beca thought. She did that. She broke Chloe Beale.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuck. Fucking fuck fuck fuck. Fuck!_

That seems to be the only thing that Beca can think of today. They are currently riding in the car, just about to arrive at the hotel. Besides saying each other's names, neither Chloe nor Beca has said a word. Aubrey and Jessie are in the front, talking quietly amongst themselves. Beca has to admit that they are cute together. They're holding hands over the gear shift, and every now and then, Beca can see Jessie run his thumb over her hand.

Chloe is sitting on the far side of the back seat with her, looking out her window. Her face is pinched, and her body is tense. Beca knows that when they finally do get to the hotel, they have to sit and have the dreaded conversation. Speaking of, they are pulling into the valet now.

Sighing, Beca steps out of the car and silently grabs her bags. She falls behind as she follows the group to the check in desk. She is so into her thoughts, that she doesn't pay attention to the conversation her friends are having at the reception desk. It isn't until she hears a loud protest, that she finally focuses in on what is happening.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Beca looks up to see it's Chloe, of all people, who is freaking out. She doesn't know what is going on, but from Chloe's expression as well as her stance, she knows Chloe is _fucking pissed!_

"No way in fucking hell, Brey!"

Aubrey has the decency to flinch in response and look apologetic. Jessie, just looks downright nervous. Confused on what's going on, Beca steps forward.

"What's going on? Where's the key to my room?"

"Well..you see Beca..." Jesse starts, but doesn't continue. Beca knows something is definitely wrong when he starts rubbing the back of his neck and looks sheepish.

Chloe is still glaring at Aubrey but remains silent.

"For fucks sake, will someone tell me what's going on?"

Beca's blood goes cold with the next words that is spoken.

"Well, turns out we were only able to get two rooms instead of three due to some convention in town." Aubrey starts off nervously. Biting her lip, she looks between Chloe and Beca before continuing. "So, uh, that means you have to room with Chloe..."

 _Oh fucking shit._

No way. No fucking way in hell that will happen. One, Chloe hates her. Two, Chloe hates her and might try to murder her in the night. Three, Chloe _fucking_ hates her!

"I-I'll just go to another hotel and try rent a room there." Yeah, that should work. She has money now. Even if it's a five star hotel, it'll be better than this. Fuck, anything would be better than this.

"No luck Beca. The convention took all the available lodging in the city." Jesse replies sheepishly. She can easily tell by his tone, as well as Aubrey's guilty face that this wasn't planned at all. They didn't set her and Chloe up for this. This was an honest mistake. Fuck.

Sighing, Beca looks up to the ceiling and lets out a loud groan. This is gonna be fan-fucking-tastic. Her and Chloe together in the same room...after three years apart...after she broke Chloe's heart. Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?

"Fuck. Fine. Whatever." Snatching the keys out of Aubrey's hand, Beca starts stomping her way over to the elevator. She knows she might be overreacting, but she should be allowed to, dammit! She can still hear Chloe arguing with Aubrey behind her, but she doesn't care to listen. She knows nothing isn't going to change.

Heading up to their room, Beca tries to think of what to say to the redhead once she arrives. Now that they'll be staying in the same room, they'll definitely have to get through that conversation and talk things out. Sighing again, for probably the millionth time that day, Beca opens the door and steps into the room.

 _Fucking fuck fuck fuck. FUCK!_

One bed. One queen size bed. One fucking bed. There isn't even a couch. Yup. Beca Mitchell will be killed tonight. May she rest in peace. Suddenly, she hears someone step up behind her in the doorway and freeze.

"Fuck."

* * *

Of course, this had to happen. Chloe Beale is known for her happiness and sunshine, but for some reason today, the world is just against her. First she finds out she has to see the girl who broke her heart at her best friend's wedding. Then, she finds out she has to spend a couple weeks with the girl who broke her heart, because they were both in the wedding. Next, she finds out they have to stay in the same room together for those two weeks. Now, they have to share a bed! What the fuck!

Don't get her wrong. Despite common belief, Chloe isn't mad that Beca is here, or that she has to see her. It's not even close to being angry. No, Chloe is scared. Till today, as much as she wants to deny it to others and herself, Chloe is still very much in love with one Beca Mitchell. She loves her, and she knows she always will. But she can't open herself up like that again. She can't get hurt again. Now, being here, and now knowing she has to share a bed with her, Chloe knows she's screwed. There's no way she'll be able to keep her closed off. Especially, if Beca starts acting like Beca. The closed off, trying to be badass, lovable idiot.

Sighing, Chloe scoots past the frozen form of one Beca Mitchell, and enters into the room. They have to talk, and as much as she wishes they didn't, she knows its best to do it now before anything else happens. They can't keep holding this tension between them. Especially with the wedding coming up. It's not fair to Aubrey and Jesse. This is their time, and it's not fair for them to tiptoe around her and Beca when they should be focusing on themselves and their wedding.

She pulls her bags into a corner quietly, before sitting down on the bed. Beca is still standing frozen at the door, but now she is looking at Chloe. Chloe knows every single one of Beca's expressions. She knows Beca like the back of her hand. Beca is cautious, but she is nervous as well. Her face is furrowed but keeps biting her lower lip. Knowing that Beca won't do anything first, Chloe beckons her to the bed to take seat so they can talk.

This is it. Beca follows Chloe's prompt and sits next to her on the bed. She was looking at her earlier, but now that this conversation is actually happening, she can't seem to find the confidence to look her in the eye. She knows exactly what she wants to say, but she's scared to do so. Jesse's words ring in her ears though. She's the one who fucked things up, she's the one who needs to fix things. Looking down at her hands, Beca starts softly.

"Chloe..I..There are no words I can say to you right now that will make what I did okay, nor to express how much I regret it. I panicked, and I freaked out, and I hurt you." Beca can feel the tears building up in her eyes. Usually, she's ashamed to be caught crying, but this is Chloe, and this needs to happen.

"I never wanted to hurt you. You are...you were my best friend." Wiping the tears running down her cheeks, Beca takes a deep breath before looking up into crystal blue eyes. Chloe is also silently crying, but she is holding the eye contact. "I am so sorry Chloe. I wish I could take it back. I know that doesn't mean anything, but I do. I wish I wasn't an idiot, I wish I didn't hurt you. These past few years, I was empty. There were so many times something happened, and I wanted to pick up the phone to tell my best friend. There were so many times when something went wrong, and I needed my best friend to tell me everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't, and it fucking kills me to know it was because of me that I couldn't do that. Because I was a fucking scared little girl, I lost my best friend. I lost you, and I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so sorry Chloe!" Beca finishes her rant in sobs.

Chloe doesn't know what to say. Beca is sitting there with her face in her hands sobbing. Part of Chloe wants to pull her in and hold her like she used to. Help soothe her and calm her down. Another part of her continues to remain cautious around the young brunette. Wiping her tears, Chloe looks up to the ceiling and tries to gather her thoughts. She knows Beca is being honest about her regret. She knows Beca. But it still doesn't help how she feels.

Clearing her throat, Chloe attempts to speak. "I..You..Maybe..." Sighing, Chloe scoots closer and grabs Beca's hands, removing them from her face. Despite the red rimmed eyes, the tear soaked face, and messy hair, Beca continues to be beautiful. She is so beautiful. Chloe carefully raises her hand and gently wipes away the tears from Beca's face before holding her hands once again.

"I won't lie and say that you didn't hurt me. You did, extremely so. But I also knew why you did and why you ran. You forget that I know you Beca. I know you. And because of that, I could never hate you, let alone be mad at you. I was hurt, yes, but I couldn't ever find myself angry, and I hated that about myself. For a while, I hated myself because of how I felt towards you. I became very destructive and I was in a bad place for a long time."

More tears leak out of Beca's eyes at Chloe's words. When Aubrey finally did find her, she told Beca all about Chloe's depression phase, and she did not hold back any details. Fuck, hearing what Chloe was doing to herself, because of what she had done, had killed her. To hear about it again from Chloe herself ... Beca felt the knife digging in more deeply.

"But Aubrey pulled me out of it, and I am doing so much better now. Beca, you broke my heart that day, and it fucking hurt. But I am still here, and I am still living." Taking a breath, Chloe looks down at their hands briefly. Just like they used to, they fit together perfectly. Once again wiping the tears from Beca's face, Chloe continues.

"I forgive you. I forgive you Beca." With those words, Beca breaks down again, squeezing Chloe's hands tighter. She doesn't deserve her. She doesn't deserve Chloe Beale in her life. "I miss my best friend Beca. And I'm not saying we jump right back to where we used to be, but can we at least try? I miss you Becs."

Catching her breath, Beca looks up. Chloe is so beautiful. She hasn't changed. She is so forgiving, and she surely doesn't deserve her in her life. But here she is, forgiving Beca, and asking to return into her life. Beca knows she will never mess this up again. She can't. She knows she doesn't deserve to be anywhere near Chloe, let alone be her friend again, but she is going to damn well try her best.

"I don't know how you can forgive me for what I did to you. I can't even forgive myself, nor do I think I ever will. But I've missed you too Chlo. So much. I don't deserve you, but if you do give me a second chance, I'll promise you to never fuck up again. I promise to try my fucking hardest to be what you need me to be. Whatever that may be, I'll be it, I'll do it. Just tell me."

Smiling softly, Chloe once again wipes the tears off Beca's face. "Beca, we're human. We are supposed to make mistakes, or as you say it, fuck up. I get that, and like I said, I know exactly why you did what you did. That is why I can forgive you. And Becs, please don't ever let me hear you say you don't deserve me, again. You do deserve me. You are an amazing woman and I am proud to be in your life. Don't you get it Beca? I am proud to know you, to be in your life, and to have you as a friend. Despite what happened, I am so proud, and I always will be."

Chloe pulls Beca into a hug and holds her softly. Smiling, Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist and buries her face into her neck. They fit so well, it feels like they've never stopped.

This right here, Beca thinks, as she squeezes tighter. This is home. Chloe is home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**To the Guest who posted the 2 reviews: I totally understand what you are saying, don't worry. It won't be as easy as it seems. There will still be issues between them, despite Chloe's claim of forgiveness. Beca isn't getting off so easy.**_

* * *

"What do you think about this dress?" Beca holds up a cute red fitted dress.

Everything in the wedding was pretty much set. They were just now hopping for their own personal dresses for the wedding. Things have been a little better since they've talked, but that's it. Just better than what was going on before. Despite Chloe's claim of forgiveness, there wasn't anything that showed that Beca received it. Chloe has been giving Beca the bare minimum in responses, which would often be one worded answers. Beca understands that it wouldn't just magically go back to how things used to be, but she at least hoped things could have been cordial.

Chloe looks over from the dress she was looking at. With a blank expression, Chloe just shrugs, puts her dress back, and walks away. Sighing, Beca returns the dress and silently follows Chloe. She's just about to leave the store when a dress catches her eye. It's a cute lavender cocktail dress, just in her size. Looking up and seeing Chloe doing her own thing, Beca quickly grabs it and heads to the changing rooms.

The dress is amazing. It hugs her figure perfectly, great length, and shows the perfect amount of cleavage that's both seductive and professional. Looking at herself in the mirror, Beca finds herself wishing she could have shared this moment with her best friend. She'd imagine that she'd walk out of the dressing room, and Chloe would squeal with how great she looked. Smiling softly, Beca can actually hear the squeal she'd actually make, in her head. Once they bought the dress, Chloe would drag her across the entire mall looking for the perfect accessories that would match the dress. Then the very last step would be Victoria's Secret because according to Chloe - "it's not perfect until everything you wear is sexy. EVERYTHING." Beca laughs softly to herself, thinking about the first time Chloe dragged her to Victoria's Secret. Beca, being Beca, was awkward as hell when she dragged her inside, and Chloe, being Chloe, jumped right in. Before she knew it, Chloe had thrown no less than twenty matching sets into her arms and shoved her into a changing room. And of course, Chloe again being Chloe, went right in with her.

Beca misses that. Taking one last look at herself, Beca changes back into her regular clothes and heads to the cashier. Looking around, she spots Chloe sitting outside on the bench, waiting for her, typing on her phone. Smiling and offering a soft gratitude to the cashier, Beca grabs her bag and heads over. Chloe looks up when she arrives but pays no attention to her. Instead, she just gets up and heads out the door, with Beca following.

* * *

"Are you going to be like this the entire time?" In short terms, Beca was frustrated. It's now 9pm and Chloe still hasn't said a full sentence to her today. It has been the same thing all day. She often just shrugged, nodded, or ignored her. If she ever did respond, it was only one worded sentences.

Chloe, who's sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard, looks up from the book she's reading.

"What?"

"Are you going to act like this the entire time?"

"Act like what?" Oh, look, an actual sentence.

"Seriously? You are ignoring me, barely giving me the time of day!" Beca's voice raises a little as her frustration builds.

"What, am I supposed to pay attention to you every minute of the day?" Chloe demands with a hint of irritation, before turning back to her book.

"What? No! But a little interaction would be nice!" Chloe barely looks up at that, and remains focused on her book. Beca seeing this gets worked up even more. She jumps up out of the chair and stands in front of the bed. "You're seriously not going to answer me? Or at least give me a reason?"

When Chloe continues to ignore her, Beca blows up.

"Are you fucking serious right now? You told me you forgave me, yet you act like this! Is that what this is about? Do I still need to grovel on my knees or something? Do you want me to do that? What the fuck do you want me to do? I said I was sorry, what else can I do to make you see how sorry I am?" In her frustration, Beca rips the book out of Chloe's hand and throws it to the side.

Chloe doesn't move after Beca steals her book. To be honest, she is fuming, but she doesn't let it show. Calmly, she looks up at Beca then stands up to face her.

The tone in which Chloe responds with is ice cold. Beca isn't sure she even thought it was possible for Chloe to sound that cold. To have her speak to her like that now, stops Beca's heart.

"Did you seriously think we would just go back to how we used to be? I would just forget about the past three years like it didn't happen? We would just magically be fixed and everything goes back to normal? Yes, I said we would try, and I am trying!"

"No, but-" Chloe continues as if Beca didn't even speak, as she slowly advances on Beca, cornering her against the wall.

"I am trying, but you broke my heart. Do you get that Beca? You. Broke. My. Fucking. Heart! I thought I could forgive you, but I can't."

"Chloe-"

"I can't forgive you because how do I know you won't just do it again?"

Beca wisely remains silent as she stares into Chloe's dull eyes. Eyes that were once full of life and light are now filled with tears and dull and lifeless. Chloe takes a breath, taking a step back and giving them both space to breathe.

In a softer voice, she looks down and continues. "I told you that I would try, and I will continue to hold that promise. But you can't expect me to just go back to how things were." She looks up and looks at Beca. "I'm not sure if we ever can go back to how we used to be. This is me telling you now, don't have high expectations."

Tears ran down Beca's face. "Tell me what to do." Her voice breaks mid sentence. "Tell me how to fix this."

"I don't think you can."

With that, Chloe turns and walks out.

* * *

It wasn't for another couple hours did Beca hear the door open. She hasn't moved from the spot that Chloe had left her, except to slide down to sit on the floor. Assuming it was Chloe, she didn't look up and kept her face buried into her arms, propped up on her knees. It wasn't until she heard the person sit next to her, that she looked up.

"What do you want?" Beca asked resignedly, returning her head back down to her arms.

"You're an idiot Mitchell." Aubrey Posen was never one to hold back her words.

"Please, tell me how you really feel."

"Oh, don't be a sarcastic asshole. You dug yourself into this hole. You can only blame yourself."

Sighing, Beca snapped her head up to glare at the blonde. "Is there a reason you're here or are you just here to annoy the shit out of me? Because I am pretty sure that was my job to you?"

Smiling quite evilly, although Beca would never admit it scared her, Aubrey turns to face her. "I'm just here to bug the shut out of you."

Groaning, Beca slammed her head back down into her arms. "Fuck off Posen."

Aubrey laughed loudly. Despite her frustration, Beca could never deny how nice it was to hear Aubrey laugh or even just to see her smile. In college, everyone knew how much of a bitch Aubrey was, especially to Beca. But since their little adventure at her camp, as well as with Jessie dating her, they've gotten close. But it still will never cease to amaze her how much better it was to see Aubrey happy and free.

"Oh, stop being a baby and talk to me, midget." Aubrey grabs Beca's arms and pulls her to face her. "Now, I know that you may look like a kid, and even act like a kid, but please try to be mature right now, okay?" Beca scowled at Aubrey's mocking. She takes it back. They're not friends.

"Okay, okay. I'll be serious. Look Mitchell, I know I don't have to say how much you fucked up. I've told you, Jesse told you, and you know yourself. There was also the time when I kicked your ass for it. So you definitely know." Beca tried to interrupt and claim offense. Aubrey so did not kick her ass! But before she could, Aubrey covered her mouth with her hand, making Beca's scowl deepen.

"Shut up and listen midget! I know how much you still care about her which is why I won't kick your ass again for making her run out of here and into my room."

Beca, being Beca, couldn't stay quiet long.

"Okay, hold up chick! You did not kick my ass, nor could you! I could -"

Before she knew it, Beca felt a sharp slap to the back of her head. "Owww..." Beca whined and rubbed her head.

"Shut the fuck up midget or I'll do worse." Aubrey glared so hard, Beca had to admit she was genuinely terrified. Admit in her mind. Never out loud.

"Now, that you are done interrupting me, let me continue. I talked with Chloe, and I know how she is feeling. I also have talked to you before, so I know what you are feeling. Now here I am, being the middle man. Listen, and listen closely Mitchell. This is my wedding week, in which I should be having the time of my life. Not only with my fiance, but with my friends as well. Yet, here I am having to be a middle man to your fucked up problems. If I didn't care about you guys, I wouldn't even bother."

Huffing, Aubrey took a breath and calmed down a bit, continuing a bit softer.

"She's really hurt Mitchell. I don't need to tell you that. But what you also need to know is that she wants you back in her life. She is just scared, which I'm sure you can imagine why. She does want to work things out, but you can't just jump in and expect things to go back how it used to be. You have to take it slow, ease back into things. The last three years were the hardest years of her life. It was the saddest years of her life, and the saddest I have ever seen her."

Aubrey moves to sit next to Beca, leaning against the wall. "If you ever repeat this, I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep. But I honestly believe you are good for her. I think that there is no one else in this world that could fix her but you. But I need to know something first. Do you love her? And I don't mean friend love, or even best friend love. I mean, genuine, affectionate, heads over heels in love with her?"

Beca's eyes widen with the question. What could she say? She's been avoiding thinking of that night for the past three years. She didn't want to think of why she ran, or what scared her. Looking over to Aubrey, she is sitting there calmly with no judgement on her face. Beca is pretty sure she has a deer-in-headlights look though.

"I-I-Well.."

"Breathe Mitchell. It's not that complicated. Do you love her or not?" When Beca continued to remain frozen with fear in her eyes, Aubrey continued. "Okay, I want you to do something for me. Close your eyes."

Taking a deep breathe, Beca leaned her head back on the wall and followed the blonde's directions.

"Okay, now I want you to clear your mind. Don't think of anything, just clear your mind and breathe...Good. Now, I want you to imagine your future. Think about what you may be doing. Are you a senior music producer? What are you doing? Don't tell me, just imagine it." Seeing Beca fully relax, she continued. "Now, thinking about your future, I want you to imagine having a family. Imagine kids running around, maybe a dog as well. Your kids are running outside to play. You're standing at the door watching them, smiling because they are happy. Suddenly, you feel arms wrap around your waist from behind, and the person pulls you into their body. They are your spouse. Now, imagine turning around, and freeze. Who do you imagine standing there, holding you?"

 _Shit._ Beca thinks. She followed the storyline as Aubrey instructed, and for the first time in a long time, she's felt happy. True happiness. For her kids, she imagined two little girls with running outside, and she felt excitement. She wanted to go out there and play with them. Then when she imagined her spouse's arms around her, she didn't even need to think who it may be. It was confirmed when she imagined turning around. There was no one else it could have been. Chloe. And that is what hits her like a mack truck. She imagined having a family with Chloe, and she felt true happiness.

Opening her eyes with realization, she sees Aubrey with a smug smile on her face.

"Fuck, I'm in love with Chloe Beale."


	5. Chapter 5

Since the night that she had her talk with Aubrey, Beca has kept her distance from Chloe. She still remained cordial and gave the appropriate responses when she was talked to, but other than that, she has not said a word. What could she say? She had finally come to the realization that she was in love with her best friend. Her best friend who's heart she had shattered. Her best friend who refuses to give her the time of day. Not that she blamed her. Especially with what she knew now, she doesn't blame Chloe for shutting her out. If she did to herself what she did to Chloe, she would be completely heartbroken.

Beca couldn't believe she hadn't realized earlier how much in love with Chloe she was. How did it take so long for her to realize it. Now that she was aware of her feelings, everything has become so clear. Chloe is the epitome of sunshine. Every time she sees Chloe, it seems like the day had just gotten a bit more brighter. Chloe is so beautiful too. Her beauty can rival Aphrodite. _Okay, that was cheesy._ Beca had to admit, but it was true. Chloe had to be one of the most beautiful women she has ever known. And she knows Stacy Conrad, Jessica Smith, and Aubrey Posen. But her favorite thing about the redhead was how she made others feel. For Beca, Chloe always made Beca feel loved and wanted. With everything happening between her parents, and her rocky relationship with her father, Beca had become a loner. She was comfortable that way. She thought she didn't need anyone. Then a redhead had entered her shower, and everything had changed. Chloe literally barged into her life and made her feel wanted. She broke through her walls like they were air, and invaded her space like they had been friends forever. The funny thing is that Chloe is still the only one Beca will let into her personal space. And does she break personal space. They have cuddled, spooned, and literally slept together (literally just sleep). God, Beca was an idiot. How had she not realized sooner. Chloe is her lifeline, and she has been all but dead without her.

"Beca!" Aubrey's angry voice breaks her out of her musings. She turns to focus back into the group and sees everyone looking at her. "Would you wake up and pay attention? Get your ass over here."

Seeing everyone line up for the rehearsal, Beca quickly jumps up and runs to Jesse's side, shaking her head at his concerned look. She doesn't know why people hold rehearsals. All they do is literally walk down the isle and say I do. How hard is it?

Sighing, Beca barely tunes in when the minister goes through the script, nodding along, and gives a half-assed attempt at her parts. Looking across from her, Beca looks up at Chloe. She is so beautiful. Chloe is wearing a nice, but simple, green dress. She is smiling along with the proceedings, as her hair shines in the sunlight.

 _God,_ Beca thinks, _I'm getting fucking cheesy._

Whatever it'll take, Beca was going to make this right. Even if she may never get the chance to be with Chloe ( _knock on wood),_ she needs to make this right. She just needs Chloe in her life.

* * *

 _Ugh, she keeps staring at me._ Chloe thinks. Chloe knows she should still be angry and hurt about what had happened, but the longer she spends with Beca, she is finding that it is getting harder and harder for her to remain mad. They have been around each other for 9 days already. Tomorrow is the wedding. Since the big blowup at the beginning of the trip, they had barely talked to one another. Unless they need to talk or respond to something, they don't say a word to each other, and almost just avoid each other completely. When they are in their room, they do avoid each other completely. They separate every night to their side of the bed and remain there so that they may never touch. She doesn't want to admit it, but she feels so cold when they sleep like that. They used to cuddle and spoon each other all of the time, but now they can't even bear to touch each other.

Since the big blow up, something has changed. Chloe realizes that. It almost seems like Beca is avoiding her at all cost, but at times like this, Chloe can always feel and see Beca staring at her. But the expression that she wears is one that Chloe can't recognize. She knows all of Beca's expressions like the back of her hand, but she has never seen Beca look at her the way she is now. And that scares her because the expression Beca is wearing, resembles one very strong emotion, but Chloe can't go there. She can't think like that because she can't let herself believe it is true. Even though deep down in her heart she wishes it was.

She has to admit to herself that she's tired. She's tired of fighting. She's tired of being angry. She's just tired. She's tired of keeping herself away from Beca. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she's missed her. She's missed her best friend. Looking at her now, she sees her laugh at something Jesse says, but she can tell her heart isn't in it. She catches her sneaking looks at her, but she holds the eye contact. Looking at her now, she vows to really try. Try to forgive Beca, try to move on, and try to change.

* * *

The rehearsal is finally over, they had the dinner, and they are finally back in their rooms. Tomorrow is the wedding. This is it. This is her last night with Chloe, and she doesn't know what to do. She knows that she definitely wants to make things up to her, but at the same time, she feels like she should give her space. What she did was fucked up, and she knows it was unforgivable. Before she can continue in her musings, she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder, and turns around to face the face of her thoughts.

"Can we talk?" Chloe asks quietly. She has never heard Chloe sound so quiet. Quiet in the sense of soft. She sounds vulnerable. Nodding silently, Beca takes a seat on the bed and waits patiently. She needs to let Chloe take the lead on this.

"I-Beca-Well-" Chloe huffs out a breath frustrated. Taking a breath, she tries again. "Beca, I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting, and I'm tired of trying to be mad."

Beca sits up straighter at these words. Does this mean..? No way, she can't have forgiven her already.

"I can't stay mad at you. These past couple of days, we have barely said a word to each other, let alone interact, and I have to admit that I hate it. I hate that this is what we have become. Today, I had to tell myself that I was mad because I wasn't feeling it. And I just can't do it anymore."

"Does-Does this mean you forgive me?" Beca asks softly, almost hesitantly.

Chloe looks down at her hands and bites her lower lip. "No. I know you wish I said otherwise, but I'm sorry." Beca nods forlornly. She's disappointed, but she understands. "I can't forgive you..not yet. But that doesn't mean I don't want to try."

Chloe slowly walks over and takes a seat next to Beca on the bed.

"I want to try Beca. I want us to try and repair this broken friendship. I would say start fresh, but I can't do that. I can't do that because that would mean forgetting everything that has happened between us, and I don't want that. You were my best friend Beca, and you have gotten to know me at my ups and downs. Same with myself knowing you. If we started fresh, I feel like we would have to forget all of that, and I can't do that."

"I guess what I'm trying to get at is, I want us to try and continue where we left off. Before all of the shit that went down. I know that we can't just jump in exactly where we left off, but I want us to try. We can ease into how we used to be. That means, I will try to hug you every time I see you, I will try to talk openly with you, I will try to be your best friend. Because, again, as much as I don't want to admit it, you are mine Beca. You always have been. And I would really hope we can get back to that."

Beca looks at Chloe for a few moments. She can tell she's being truthful about her intentions, but a part of Beca is hesitant. Not because she doesn't want to, because of course she does. She's hesitant because she's scared this might not work.

"Chloe, there's nothing more I want than to have you back in my life. I truly do. But I have to be honest. I'm scared. And I know, out of the two of us, I should have no right to feel scared. I was the one who hurt you. But I am. I'm scared, because I'm scared this might not work. I'm scared I have ruined us permanently. I'm scared that even though you are going to try and forgive me, you may never be able to."

"Look Beca, I'm not going to lie. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you, but I promise I will try. Okay? I promise you. And you know that when I promise something, I try my hardest. But, I have learned that being scared shouldn't hold you back from what you want most. If anything, the feeling of being scared should tell you that you should try even harder because it means that it'll be worth it even more in the end. I want to try Beca. Do you?"

Who was Beca kidding? There was no way she was gonna pass up the opportunity to bring Chloe back into her life.

"Yeah Chlo. I want to try. And I know that I've said it many times, but I feel like I gotta say it again. I'm so so-"

Chloe stops her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and a shake of the head.

"No. Stop. I don't want to hear any more apologies. I know you're sorry Beca. It won't change anything, and there's nothing to do about it now. Let's just move on, and start from here on out? Like I said, it won't be easy, and you'll have to be patient with me. There will be times when I may feel a little more hostile towards you than other days, but I'll try my best. Just, please be patient with me."

Nodding, Beca gave a soft smile and bit her lip nervously. If she was being honest, she really wanted to hug Chloe right now. Before everything went to shit, she would just grab and hug her already. But because of everything and their unfortunate history, Beca was very hesitant to do the same. Chloe, noticing Beca fidgeting, smiled softly and let out a gentle laugh. She knew Beca, and she knew what Beca was warring with in her mind. She could honestly say she felt the same. She was nervous for it, but she really did want to hug her too. It has been so long.

Smiling, she gently pulls Beca towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist, as Beca does the same. Both women think of how much they have missed this small, but meaningful, act. Beca leans her head softly against Chloe as she tightens her arms a bit. Turning her head, she gets a small whiff of coconut and vanilla. Chloe's shampoo. It makes Beca even more emotional because it is Chloe's scent. Feeling Chloe's arms around her, and smelling her shampoo, Beca feels like a giant weight has been lifted off her shoulders. How she has taken this long to realize that this was exactly where she wants to be. In Chloe's arms. Chloe is home. She is now home.


End file.
